Fly again
by Niyama
Summary: SONGFIC. Porque o que eles precisam é um do outro... e as asas do amor o levarão. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, nem essa música, mas um dia o YamaPi- será meu!

**Capitulo único: Vôo para ti**

*******

- Quando irei ter poder? – Perguntou um garoto de aproximadamente 15 anos de idade, ele possuía tez pálida, e olhos e cabelos negros.

- Orochimaru-sama lhe prometeu poder Sasuke-kun, basta ter paciência. – Respondeu um homem de tez amarelada, cabelos cinzas, e olhos negros com óculos.

- Hn.

_Itsumo no kaerimichi wo hitori aruki omou yo  
(Eu estou pensando em caminhar sozinho no caminho de sempre de volta para a casa)**  
**Yume ni chikadzuketeiru kana?  
(Eu irei alcançar o meu sonho?)_

- Três anos não é mesmo...? – Disse distraidamente um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, ele estava em seu quarto observando um retrato onde possuía exatas 4 pessoas; Uma garota de olhos verdes e estranhos cabelos róseos, um homem de cabelos brancos e com apenas um olho a mostra, o garoto loiro, e outro menino de olhos negros e cabelos juntamente da mesma cor. – Ne, Sasuke, você está bem? Você não pensa em voltar para nós? – Sasuke, esse era o nome do garoto de tez pálida, o qual o garoto loiro não conseguia sequer tirar sua atenção.

_Subete wa umaku ikanai  
(Todas as coisas não estão indo bem)  
sonna no wakatteiru kedo nayami wa kienai ne  
(eu entendo isso, mas os problemas não irão desaparecer, né?)_

- Hn. – Murmurou o garoto de tez pálida – Meu tempo aqui esta acabando. – Após essas palavras o garoto, '_Sasuke_', se pôs a andar para a porta.

Enquanto caminha do lado de fora do 'refugio' onde se encontrava até poucos instantes, o garoto decidiu ir para seu lugar favorito, uma árvore não muito longe dali.  
Ao chegar no lugar, ele percebe que não está sozinho; Um casal de pássaros em um ninho com dois filhotes e apenas um único e solitário ovo. Pela aparência, Sasuke percebeu que se tratava de Cordonbleu's, e achou estranho encontrá-los ali.

- Pássaros como esses em mata fechada e ainda por cima sem um bando... Hn. Morrerão rápido.

Mesmo com os 'visitantes' ali, o garoto não se incomodou de sair de onde estava, e se pôs a observar o céu, ele estava sem nuvens, parecia calma, e possuía um azul magnífico, ele lembrava um loiro, seu loi-

- Tsc, estou novamente pensando besteiras. – E logo em seguida, o garoto passava suas mãos pelo cabelo, e se punha a observar os pássaros. Um dos pássaros alimentava os filhotes, e o outro, que deveria ser a fêmea, estava em cima do ovo, o esquentando e esperando a hora certa para nascer.

Após algum tempo observando, Sasuke não sabia dizer se eram minutos ou horas, a fêmea saiu de cima do ovo e saiu para algum lugar, juntamente com o macho, talvez para buscar comida e se próprio alimentarem, deixando os dois filhotes e o ovo sozinhos no ninho. Sasuke estava pensando na vida, e percebeu uma inquietação no ninho à seu lado, e pôde ver o que era, uma cobra, pelo tamanho e cores deveria ser uma coral, e pelo jeito ela estava faminta, e um ninho de filhotes era o prato principal perfeito. Sasuke estava pronto para ajudar os pobres animaizinhos, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, viu uma cena que o fez lembrar de várias coisas em sua vida: Os casal de Pássaros haviam acabado de chegar e lutavam para salvar a vida de seus filhos, era uma luta inútil, já que todos iriam morrer e a cobra iria para seu buraco, cheia e satisfeita. Mesmo os pássaros com certeza estando cientes disso, eles não se afastavam, iam mais e mais, tudo para proteger seus filhotes. Tudo isso arriscando suas vidas, para salvar a de seus filhos e dar um futuro para eles. Pais são mesmo...

-... Idiotas – Disse o garoto passando as mãos nos cabelos e dando um belo suspiro antes de cortar a cobra no meio com sua katana e voltar a posição que se encontrava antes, sem nem ao menos olhar para o ninho novamente. – Vai ser divertido deixar Itachi do mesmo jeito – Sasuke se encontrava com os olhos fechados e um meio sorriso era percebido em seu rosto.

_Daremo ga mirai ni fuan wo kakae noshi yosetekuru jikan ni oware  
(Ninguém carrega ansiedade ao futuro, existem vezes quando eu sinto em desistir do meu sonho)  
Kanauka wakaranai yume akiramesou ni natta toki  
(o qual eu não sei se irá acontecer)_

- Ahhh, já anoiteceu e eu ainda não comprei nada para comer, o que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO? – Dizia desesperado um garoto loiro andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. – Espera ai, eu acho que deve ter alguma loja aberta ainda, deixe eu ver. – Ao dizer isso, ele se dirigiu a janela e viu um casal de Cordonbleu's nos fios de eletricidade, bem na sua frente.

- Hmmm, cordonbleu's, a quanto tempo eu não via um. – O loiro sorria se lembrando da última vez que os viu. Mas logo seu sorriso morreu quando se lembrou – São os pássaros favoritos de Sasuke.

Logo em seguida o garoto estava sentado em sua cama, e continuava contemplando a cena do pássaros, para logo em seguida olhar para o céu; Tão escuro, uma imensidade sem fim, e nem ao menos um começo, tão lindo, e impossível de não se apaixonar. Iguais a olhos de um certo moreno, o mesmo de seus sonhos...

- Sasuke...

Logo em seguida o loiro chega na janela e fala com os pássaros.

- Vocês estão com fome? – Dizia ele alegremente- Esperem aqui que vou comprar algo para você comerem. –Dito isto o loiro saiu correndo pela porta a fim de comprar algo para alimentar os pássaros; Não dois simples pássaros, mas os pássaros preferidos da pessoa amada.

_Hateshinai sora wo miagete ryoute wo hirogete sakebunda  
(Buscando no infinito céu, eu estendi os meus braços para gritar)  
Mada kienai omoi wo mune ni  
(Que ainda não apagou aquelas lembranças )  
Kakujitsu ni fumidaseba itsuka FLY AGAIN  
(Se nós, certamente, avançarmos, algum dia voaremos novamente)_

Sasuke continuava sentando na árvore, e agora se lembrava do passado, na época em que ainda podia continuar junto _daquela pessoa_.

**Flash Back ON**

Três meses após o formatura como Genin...

- ... E quando eu me tornar um Hokage, inclusive você vai ter que me obedecer, e nesse dia, a Sakura-chan vai ver que eu sou mil vezes melhor do que você. – Dizia sorridente o loiro que se encontrava na frente de Sasuke.

- Eu não me importo se ela quiser você nesse exato instante, e me importa muito menos se um dia você vai virar hokage, mas de uma coisa tenha certeza, - Disse Sasuke a centímetros de distancia do rosto do outro garoto. – Eu nunca, na minha vida, vou obedecer _você_. – A última palavra sendo sussurrada, deixando o loiro vermelho, e com os pelos da nuca eriçados, o que não passou despercebido pelo jovem moreno.

- Er... isso, nós... nós vamos ver... – O loiro estava muito nervoso e se encontrava em pé nesse mesmo instante, tentando disfarçar o rosto vermelho. – TEMEEEEEEEE!

- Ah, droga, Naruto, seu idiota, o que deu em você para gritar que nem um estúpido?

- Olha ali, - Naruto apontava para um lugar a frente dos dois – aqueles pássaros, nunca vi daquelas cores, com certeza não são canários.

- Hn. Dobe. – Sasuke já estava em pé e estava a caminho das aves, sendo seguido por Naruto.

Sasuke observava os pássaros com olhos atentos, e no momento que encostou nos mesmo, seus olhos se tornaram gentis, e um sorriso, muito, mais, muito pequeno foi percebido por Naruto, que achou melhor não comentar, pois naquele momento Sasuke, estava demonstrando ser humano, e aquela demonstração, foi a mais linda que Naruto um dia podia sonhar em ver em sua vida.

- Droga coração, pare de bater tão rápido. – murmurou o loiro com a mão no peito enquanto observava a cena a sua frente. Era tão maravilhosamente linda que o coração do loiro não podia agüentar quieto.

- O que você disse Naruto? – perguntou o moreno tirando sua atenção dos pássaros para observar o quanto Naruto estava vermelho. – Usuratonkachi, você parece febril, se sente bem? – Sasuke estava a ponto de encostar as costas de sua mão, quando Naruto o impediu.

- E...estou ótimo... – Disse o loiro suspirando ao sentir o calor da mão de Sasuke em contato com a sua. – Mas mudando de assunto... qual é a raça desse pássaro, você parece conhece-lo.

- Sim, o conheço. Ele é chamado de Cordonbleu. – Sasuke agora segurava um dos pássaros na mão.

- Cordon- quem? – Perguntou Naruto confuso. – Como você os conhece? Eu nunca tinha visto um.

- Cordonbleu, é minha raça de pássaro preferida, por isso eu conheço. E você nunca os viu porque é um enorme dobe.

- TEMEEEEEE!

**Flash Back OFF**

- Dobe... – Murmurou o moreno, com a cabeça encostada na árvore.

_Yaritai koto ga attara mayowazu ni susume to ka  
(Se há algo que você queira fazer, você deveria correr atrás disso)  
Sonna koto wakatteiru sa  
(eu entendo muitas coisas, eu acho)_

- Aqui. – Naruto havia acabado de chegar em casa e estava alimentando seus visitantes, e a si mesmo.

Após ele comer, o mesmo decidiu não fazer nada e observar os pássaros comerem. Eles era como um pedaço de Sasuke.

- Me lembro que depois que Sasuke que vocês eram os preferidos dele, no mesmo dia, me vi pesquisando sobre vocês. – O garoto não possuía brilho nos olhos, pelo contrario, ele estava amargurado lembrando daquele tempo.

**Flash Back ON**

- Ok, isso é estranho. – Dizia Naruto em sua casa, andando de um lado para o outro, muito inquietamente. – Em um dia, eu quero praticamente acabar com o último Uchiha, e no outro eu quero ficar mais e mais perto dele, para ver aquela bondade novamente. E para fechar com chave de ouro, depois que eu soube que os Cordobleu eram os passaros preferidos de Sasuke, eu me vi pesquisando sobre eles, e agora eu sei tudo, e eu não estudava nem na academia. Devo estar louco.

- Falando sozinho Dobe? – O Uchiha se encontrava em cima da janela observando Naruto.

-T...TEME! – Gritou Naruto ao reparar no não-convidado- O que você faz aqui... Ou melhor, Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse? – Perguntou desesperado.

- Deveria?

- Lógico... QUE NÃO, bastardo.

- Usuraonkachii.

Após isso, o silencio se prolongou, junto com os olhos dos dois, ambos se observando; olhos negros mergulhados no oceano azul, e olhos azuis mergulhados no breu negro.

- Ne, Sasuke...?

- Hn?

- Você sabia que o cordonbleu fica adulto com três meses, e logo após isso, ele já encontra sua parceira...? – Naruto olhava para Sasuke e sentia suas bochechas coradas.

- Sim, o que tem?

- E a gente se conhece a aproximadamente três meses não é mesmo?

- Se você pensa que eu vou ficar com Sakura pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Não... eu nem toquei no nome da Sakura-chan. – O loiro se encontrava realmente corado.

- Hn.

- Eu estava falando de nós dois... – Após isso Naruto estava caminhando na direção de Sasuke.

- Naruto... você...

Sasuke nunca terminou a frase, pois seus lábios foram roubados por Naruto; e antes mesmo que ele percebesse, ele estava retribuindo o beijo. E logo em seguida Naruto sentiu a língua de Sasuke passando em seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, o que imediatamente foi concedido. E assim se iniciava um briga particular, que não importava quem vencesse, todos estavam ganhando, menos seus pulmões, que pediram por clemência, que foi obedecido de má vontade.  
Depois daquele dia, Naruto tentou descobrir mais e mais, sobre Cordonbleus.

**Flash Back OFF**

- Aquele foi o beijo mais doce que meus lábios sentiram... – Disse Naruto para si mesmo. – Queria poder experimentar o sabor novamente. – inconscientemente Naruto passava os dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios, lembrando do momento com Sasuke. – Sasuke...

_Ano hi kawatashita yakusoku imademo oboeteiru Nara  
(A promesa que nós prometemos naquele dia, mesmo agora eu posso recordar dele)  
Koe kikasete hoshii  
(Sua voz, eu quero escutá-la)_

- Droga, maldito dobe – resmungou Sasuke. – Maldita boca, maldita língua, maldito beijo, maldito beijo... maldito dia. – Resmungou Sasuke.

_Mienai ookina fuan wo kakae  
(Carrendo uma grande ansiedade que não posso ver)  
mata semarikuru nanika ni oware  
(Ainda perseguindo por algo)  
Kanauka wakaranai yume akiramesou ni natta toki  
(Existem vezes quando eu sinto em desistir do meu sonho, o qual eu não sei se irá acontecer)_

Nesse momento, Naruto ainda sonhava acordado com seu teme, quando percebeu que sua visita agora pedia, implorava para sair.

- Gomen... – Disse Naruto se levantando para abrir a janela.

Nesse momento as aves voaram pela escuridão, e Naruto percebeu que uma delas deixou cair uma pensa, um pequenina pena, azul escura.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Naruto erguendo suas mãos pela janela para pega-la. Mas ou olhar para o céu, percebeu que uma estrela cadente estava passando, e no mesmo instante fechou seus olhos e fez um desejo...

_Hateshinai sora wo miagete ryoute wo hirogete sakebunda  
(Buscando no infinito céu, eu estendi os meus braços para gritar)  
Mada kienai omoi wo mune ni  
(Que ainda não apagou aquelas lembranças )  
Kakujitsu ni fumidaseba itsuka FLY AGAIN  
(Se nós, certamente, avançarmos, algum dia voaremos novamente)_

Sasuke estava pronto para voltar e tomar um belo banho, quando decidiu pegar uma pena de lembrança dos pássaros. Mas bem no momento que colocou as mãos no ninho percebeu que os pássaros não questionaram em deixar o garoto pegar uma de suas penas soltas que estavam espalhadas pelo ninho.

- Idiotas, eu podia matá-los facilmente desse jeito.

Entre todas as penas que ele viu, decidiu escolher uma azul escura que estava no canto do ninho, mas quando foi pega-la, um vento não muito forte, passou e levou-a para o céu.

- Droga. – Sasuke teve que erguer suas mãos para pega-la, e ao erguê-las, percebeu uma estrela cruzar o céu, e embora não acreditando muito nessa coisa de desejos, pensou em um...

_Sou sa nani ga okottemo kimi ga mata tabitatsu koto  
(Sim, mesmo se nada acontecer, você ainda estará voando mais uma vez)  
Shinji utai tsudzukeru kara  
(Porque as musicas que acreditamos irão continuar)  
Dakara nani ga okottemo namida ni kureru hibi ga atte mo  
(Então, se nada acontecer, mesmo se as lágrimas vierem a cair todos os dias)  
Ryoute wo hiroge asu e FLY AGAIN  
(Levante as mãos e voe novamente ao amanhã)_

- Que um dia eu... – Pediu Naruto de olhos fechados...

_Hateshinai sora wo miagete ryoute wo hirogete sakebunda  
(Buscando no infinito céu, eu estendi os meus braços para gritar)  
Mada kienai omoi wo mune ni...  
(Que ainda não apagou aquelas lembranças... )_

-... Voe para perto de você novamente. – Pediu Sasuke, para logo em seguida saltar da arvore, e voltar para o esconderijo... – Naruto... você é mesmo um idiota. – Pensou antes de entrar.

_...Kakujitsu ni fumidaseba itsuka FLY AGAIN  
(...Se nós, certamente, avançarmos, algum dia voaremos novamente)_

- Sasuke... – Disse Naruto antes de fechar a janela, e se deitar.

*******

**Notas da autora: **Uhuul, pessoas, essa fic, me veio do nada, ou melhor, depois de eu descobrir meu amor incondicional por NewS. Eu realmente tinha pensado em fazer uma SongFic, mas não sabia qual música escolher, então, escolhi essa.

Ah, eu gostei dela. E ela também é uma forma de pedir perdão pelo atraso das minhas fics, sabe, minha vida ta um caos, e a inspiração não vem...

Mas, não pensem que eu desisti, agora é só ter mais paciência e os capítulos das próximas fics virão...

Well, voltando ao assunto dessa fic, tenho que dar os créditos a banda **NewS** pela música **'Fly Again'**.

É obvio que eu não betei, ela... preciso de uma BETA... algum candidato/a? *--*

Mandem reviews para eu saber se a minha primeira Songfic será a ultima...

E peçam mais se quiserem, mas já vou falando só faço para duas bandas: 'Yui' e 'NewS', mas se quiserem outras bandas é só falar, que eu busco conhecer a banda e a música... quem sabe eu não gosto? E é claro, no final, terá uma dedicação a pessoa... Só não sei quando farei, pois já tenho fics pendentes...

É isso...

Mandem reviews para falar bem, e mau, e mandem sugestões.

P.s.: Desculpem os erros...


End file.
